Choices
by unique.normality
Summary: Two-shot. Andromeda Black has to make a choice. Her decision forces her to leave her house. Where does she go?
1. What Choice

As I lay in the guest room of an unfamiliar house, wishing I were in the room across the hall, I let the day's events pass through my already jumbled mind.

I had been minding my own business. I was in my room, reading a book, thinking about everything but how a proper lady was supposed to behave (which was what the subject of the book was). All of a sudden, my older sister barged in, her black hair in a mess. To me, it seemed she had run her fingers through it one too many times.

"Andromeda, what do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix screeched, using my full name for the third time in my whole life.

Raising my eyebrows, I answered, "Reading…?"

"Not that!" She crossed the room, grabbing my book (losing my page, I might add) and she tossed it onto the bed. "Where did you go last night?"

Although my stomach was now at my ankles, my face remained in a confused expression. "You saw me, I was in the library."

With a irritated sigh, Bella crossed her arms, "I saw you sneaking out, is what I saw, Andy! Where did you go?"

"Oh… you know. I just went to see some of my school friends. I did not think Mother and Father would've approved so I snuck out," I said, hoping beyond hope that she did not notice the falter in my words.

"Right," Bellatrix said, her voice full of malice, "you met your pureblood friends in _Muggle London_."

I knew my sister saw all the blood drain from my face. I knew she knew exactly who I was with last night. I knew what was coming next would be the moment I would have to choose. This choice was one I wished I did not have to make, but one that was, without a doubt, inevitable.

"End it now, Andromeda," she said (fourth time, I noted), "and I won't tell. Never go near that piece of filth as long as you live and I won't tell Mother and Father."

I stood from my chair, letting my dark purple robes flutter around my feet. I pushed my dark brown hair behind my ear, not caring that my eyes were welling up.

"I can't, Bella," I whisper.

The look on my sister's face, the face I had looked up to when I was younger (when I used to believe), would be etched into my brain forever. From now on, whenever I thought of her, I would see this horrid look.

With a cracking sound, she slapped my cheek and stomped out. As she let the door bang on the wall, I saw Narcissa standing there, her grey eyes wide in horror. Then, also, I understood that she knew what we were talking about.

She shook her head, her veil of white locks falling into her face. Cissy ran out of the doorway, down the hall where Bellatrix ran: towards my parents.

I let the breath fall out of my chest before I ran to the corner of my room. There, I grabbed my backpack; stuffing it with all the clothes I could get my hands on. After grabbing my wand and some Galleons, I scurried out of the room.

As I reached the top of the stairs, my father's study opened, him and the rest of the Black family that lived here behind him. If looks could kill, I would have fall down the steps as a corpse right at that minute. I met his dark eyes for a brief moment, seeing more that hatred in them. When he took a menacing step towards me, I flew down the stairs and out the door. I tried to ignore the purple jinx that hit the wall near my head, but could not.

I Apparated away with a loud bang that reminded me my cheek was stinging; I left them forever.

((A/N: Hey you guys! I hoped you liked this. I'm going to make this a two-shot and the second chapter should be up in a bit. Don't forget to review and look at my other fics!))


	2. Right Choice

When I looked up, I found myself in an old fairground

When I looked up, I found myself in an old fairground. I foolishly realized, a minute too late, that it was morning. I was relieved for only a brief second that no Muggles were around. My head started spinning and I let myself slump onto the ground, my head falling into my hands.

Even though I saw it coming, I hated making the decision. I loved my family but I could not go on living with their choices. I could no longer believe what they believe.

I lifted my head, not taking the time to admire the weird contraptions that surrounded me. I made another choice and stood, Apparating dangerously to a place I'd never been before. I gasped as I Disapparated, realizing that this was a Muggle residence. I silently chastised myself for being so stupid and hoped that the resident Muggles would think it was a… car, as he had said. I took in my surroundings, letting my eyes land on the house in front of me. From what he had described, I realized it was the one I was looking for.

Hesitantly, letting nervousness join my fear, sadness, and shock, I knocked on the wooden door, knowing how odd this would look if I had gotten the wrong home. Annoyingly, I jumped slightly when an older woman opened the door, looking me up and down.

"How may I help you," she asked slowly, her eyes circling my clothes and heavy rucksack before stopping on my anxious face.

"Uh… is this the Tonks residence," I questioned, biting my lip.

"Yes it is…. Do I know you?"

"Well, no you don't but I er… know your son, Ted. I go to his school," I added, my heart lifting when comprehension dawned on her face.

"Oh! You're Andromeda, aren't you? Yes, you're all Ted has been talking about for years," Mrs. Tonks exclaimed, "Come on in!"

My eyes expressed my surprise as she grabbed my upper arm, pulling me into the cozy house (the opposite of mine).

"Thanks," I stuttered before the woman called out.

"Ted! Get down here," Mrs. Tonks yelled up the stairs, towards the upper level.

"What, Mum? I'm kinda busy," a voice said loudly.

As soon as I heard him, my heart fluttered, a pink tinge rising on my cheeks. Even though I had just seen him the night before, it was still much too long.

"Ted, get down here this minute! You have a guest," she added, her tone telling him he would like what was waiting for him.

"Mum, I-"

He stopped as he reached the first step, seeing me at the bottom with his mother. I smiled as his face lit up. He ran down the stairs, stumbling in the middle.

"Andy," Ted Tonks said breathlessly, stopping inches from me when he remembered his mother, "what're you doing here?"

"Well… my family," I started, my eyes darting to Mrs. Tonks, who still stood there, a smile on her face.

"Oh, why don't you come out to the garden," Ted got my drift as he took my hand gently, guiding me to the back of the house.

We sat down on the bench next to a patch of red roses. I looked at my hands for a moment before I quickly attached myself to Ted's side. He let my tears fall onto his blue shirt while he embraced me. Ted rubbed my back soothingly as I cried silently.

"What happened, love?" He asked as I stopped crying, leaving my head on his chest.

"Bella saw my with you last night and she told my parents," I muttered quickly, raising my head but making sure his arms were still holding me safely.

"Ah," he murmured, "and now you're here…. Does that mean…?"

"Yeah… I chose you," I whispered as I stared into his eyes.

He lips swooped down, capturing mine in a passionate kiss. The intensity was almost unbearable but I soaked it in.

While his lips moved against mine, I knew I had made the right choice.

((A/N: I guess I could add more to this if I really wanted to…. If I get enough reviews I will. wink wink, nudge nudge))


End file.
